paradoxworldfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Joseeexd
Welcome! Congratulations on starting Paradox Mod Fan Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sarah Manley ProudAmerikan 02:28, September 23, 2010 (UTC) ProudAmerikan here, ready to start the transition. Coding and the like will be tackled best I and my few friends who know coding can, any help appreciated. I'm fairly good at lore, artwork, not so good at the technical details. Let me know where i can help. Renteria, well that explains allot. Alejandro Renteria 04:28, September 23, 2010 (UTC):I know but they have to be reedited. GearsGoAwryMan 16:41, September 23, 2010 (UTC) you're shychild? i've got a few private questions. GearsGoAwryMan 18:32, September 23, 2010 (UTC) well, this might be blunt, but could ou try modelling your units? Joseeexd 18:36, September 23, 2010 (UTC): I don't really model anything, and I may ask why? GearsGoAwryMan 18:42, September 23, 2010 (UTC) tough i'm noob at coding, i am currently trying to get the tarantula in game. getting 3ds max 9 is generating some problems at my side but other people don't usually have that kind of problems. also, since you are originator of those units, and apperently have a good idea how they should look, so i thought it wouldn't hurt to ask. Joseeexd 18:47, September 23, 2010 (UTC): INGAME! OMG! cant you make it look like another unit for now? I need people to model, I will try to learn though but I'm the mastermind (with Renteria) of the Community GearsGoAwryMan 18:57, September 23, 2010 (UTC) heh, don't worry, as i said i'm a noob coder, so it's going to take a while, i'll be using a sickle with a modified molotov and garrison, but thanks to my poor laptop i haven't had a chance to get it going yet (mod sdk won't install because R A 3 doesn't work .) i am personally going to try my hands on the andean community and african emirates in my free time (school :S), while my (noob but more experienced) little bro is (very slowly)gearing up for full codation on the fortress and industry. :ProudAmerikan 21:03, September 23, 2010 (UTC) More experienced, huh? Know anybody else who can help with coding? I'm in the same boat as you, and live in a podunk community that I don't think even knows about RA3, so no modeler or coder friends to show me the ropes. I'll gladly assist where I can with the Community and Emirates in exchange for later help with the Combine. we are also trying to get our hand on 3ds max 9. if you need help aquiring, contact me somewhere private! i have investigated a great deal (more like PM'd everybody i know) Joseeexd 18:59, September 23, 2010 (UTC): Do you have msn? to chat on a more quicker way? GearsGoAwryMan 19:13, September 23, 2010 (UTC)not on my pc, there's a chatbox i use here: http://goudon.webs.com/chat.htm but i'm going to be offline now, i'll contact you later by posting on this page. (you can talk amoniously on that thing) KamuiK 20:39, September 23, 2010 (UTC) Heya, seeing the new Wiki I have begun to build up my own faction, but that's not the point. I rather want to apply for an Admin (and/or Bureaucrat) post. You should know me on the Paradox Wiki and that I am trustworthy. Please consider it. Jason Zombolt 23:14, September 23, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for porting ZBI here. and if anyone needs help with art/texturing I can help. and if someone can help with the Icon background(the stripy thing behind the faction icon) Joseeexd 23:15, September 23, 2010 (UTC): I'll upload one for you, what colors give me the hexadecimal ones (the ones of the wiki) Jason Zombolt 23:26, September 23, 2010 (UTC) Brown #663300 and green #24581C GearsGoAwryMan 12:40, September 24, 2010 (UTC) i'm onm my crazy chatbox! still on, BTW , i left you a message on the real wiki KamuiK 15:08, September 26, 2010 (UTC) Sorry about the templates, but their code was messed up. I can try and fix them to the versions you wanted, but you have to show me an example template what they should look like. KamuiK 15:23, September 26, 2010 (UTC) Ok, give me a few minutes, I'll need to check up some stuff. KamuiK 15:27, September 26, 2010 (UTC) That's the plan. I need to check which templates need changes though. KamuiK 15:41, September 26, 2010 (UTC) If you agree with the Ore Refinery page templates in action, I will continue to change everything else. KamuiK 15:52, September 26, 2010 (UTC) I don't exactly get why you want them to look basicly like those on Wikipedia, but since this is your Wiki I will comply and carry out the orders. GearsGoAwryMan 20:11, September 27, 2010 (UTC) 2 things, 1 chronohawk has posted a very helpful tip on the talkpage of the wiki, 2 check your normal wiki account, the moddb group is up and awaiting approval, once it's done i will alert you, and we can brainstorm on our group. Protroid 23:39, October 4, 2010 (UTC) I will get right to it. ProudAmerikan 00:24, October 26, 2010 (UTC) Oh, Joseeexd? Could you come up to hotmail for a few minutes? We're having another conversation, and I finally got you on-line. Joseeexd 00:29, October 26, 2010 (UTC): Cant, have to eat, later like at 10:00 Psychotic Loner's on here. Ensure he gets admin access and see to his points in the main page. BouncyTEM 07:49, September 24, 2010 (UTC): Title says it all. Summary's a copy of it. Figured I'd put this up to ensure it got your attention ASAP. : Psychotic Loner 20:13, September 24, 2010 (UTC) - Hold on there just a tic. He doesn't have to make me an Admin if he doens't want to. This is the Fan's wiki, and I don't have the right to tell them how to make fan fiction, just what needs to be done for this wiki to keep the "Paradox" name. Psychotic Loner 20:54, September 24, 2010 (UTC) - Nah, I'm not an Admin. Don't know if I should be one; I'm on the team, so I can't be a fan, and if I'm not a fan, I shouldn't be any authority on the Fan wiki. User:TemhotaTech the 3rd : Hey dude. Psych told me to talk to you. I came up with this setting for several games I got in mind. Is it okay if I wirte scenarios in it on this wiki? Note: it's another world set 100,000 years in the future. Joseeexd 02:25, October 3, 2010 (UTC): Why dont you edit it as Micro-Fictions? User:TemhotaTech the 3rd : hey dude. I got a problem. Kamuik has got his eyes set on my DA page. I don't know how to convince him to let it stay. I got it set as a micro-fiction and removed the WH40K references (i think). But I don't know if it's enough. GearsGoAwryMan 18:16, October 3, 2010 (UTC) do you have 3ds max 9? also, can we try to organize things using the moddb page of our group? (see groupforums :P) Paradox Table Top User:TemhotaTech the 3rd : Hey dude. Seeing how most of these won't become official factions, I thought of a another way to insert into a game. temhotatech.deviantart.com/gallery/ Joseeexd 17:53, October 8, 2010 (UTC): I don't get you dude. User:TemhotaTech the 3rd : Maybe I should have been more descriptive. I was thinking we could adapt the factions on this wiki, into a tabletop board game like 40K. Based on the panels, I showed you. You did follow the link right? User:Joseeexd : The problem we have with your faction is that this wiki was created to create Paradox Mod fan factions and the sark army uses technologies that can't fit the 1969 time. But for me you can still work on your faction but it need to be unre micro-fictions and under the other worlds category. User:TemhotaTech the 3rd : I understand and can see why it doesn't fit. Plus the fact they travel from dimension to dimension. Have you even looked at my gallery? No offense. I was talking about making panels out of ALL the factions, than adapt it into a table-top game, and write down the rules. That's what I'm talking about. What are those things on your user page for? BouncyTEM 17:06, October 15, 2010 (UTC): Title kinda says it all, really. I'm curious as to what all this "Latin Confederation" "Psychic Legion" "African Empire" etc. is. :) I'm guessing maybe that RA2 mod you mentioned? Joseeexd 17:57, October 15, 2010 (UTC): Yes but now is lore only, its based on former RA2 World Sociallist Alliance members (African Union-Libya,Latin Confederation-Cuba,Arabic States-Iraq,Asian Alliance-South Korea) Wiki Skin KamuiK 11:30, October 24, 2010 (UTC) Hello, can you check if you are able to change the default Wiki Skin? The one which is default right now annoys a lot of people, that's why I propose to use Monaco as the default skin like it was before. Dr.Volt 20:38, November 14, 2010 (UTC): Llama IFV is ostly completed.